The Essence of Light and Shadow
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: 15yearold Chris Halliwell has taken some advice that he knew was shoddy. And thanks to that advice he's now knee deep in the most shocking drama of his life. Is he ready for what lays ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Advice

The handcrafted wooden drawer went 'slam' as Chris shut it forcefully. How did his brother find anything in this mess? Chris had often pondered his older sibling's method of organizing, or rather disorganizing his drawers. In his search so far, Chris had found shirts in three different drawers, socks shoved in corners and a variety of magazines he knew his mother would flip out over if she ever found them. The middle Halliwell child squatted down and opened the bottom drawer to find more shirts and socks crammed in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wyatt called as he entered the room. Chris jumped, hitting his knee on the bottom of the drawer.

"Shit!" he cursed, rubbing his now-throbbing joint.

"Well…you going to give me an answer little brother or do I have beat it out of you?" Wyatt snapped. What was he so pissed about?

"What are you so fucking pissed about?" Chris muttered, standing, limping over to his own bed to sit down.

"I was just looking for something," he muttered.

"And that something would be?" Wyatt pressed.

"Condoms," Chris murmured, blushing.

"What for?"

"Oh I don't know. So I don't end up screwing myself over by having a family at fifteen," Chris shot.

"Little bro, let me give you some advice on the subject," Wyatt began.

"Condoms are overrated. Only pussies use condoms."

"You just called me a pussy you jerk!" Chris hissed.

"I can't help that. Anyways, you really don't need a condom," Wyatt countered. Chris merely raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you've got magic. It's like its own protection. Trust me. Pen and I have been doing it for months and we've been baby free," Wyatt said, giving his baby brother a slap on the arm.

"Hello jackass. That's personal gain!" Chris yelled.

"Oh please. No one cares. Seriously trust me," Wyatt said, looking quite serious.

"Alright fine. But if it doesn't work, I'm going to kill you," Chris hissed as he got up and limped out of the room.

Wyatt turned to face the mirror and smiled. He knew Chris couldn't take him. And how could he be wrong. It worked for him. Why wouldn't it work for Chris? Wyatt's silent questioning was suddenly interrupted by an all-too familiar voice.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Melinda asked, leaning against the door jam.

"Because I've never seen a guy stare at himself more in the mirror than you," she added.

"Fuck off!" Wyatt snapped, orbing a pillow at her.

"You're such a self-centered jerk," she accused before stomping of in her 13-year-old fashion back to her room.

That night, Wyatt watched from his window as Chris left the house with his girlfriend, Kenzie. He wasn't entirely sure he liked her but Piper had strictly forbidden him from intervening between her and Chris.

"So where do you want to go?" Kenzie asked as she pulled to a stop at a red light. Chris was always grateful she was able to drive.

"I don't care," Chris told her, taking in her slender build and soft black hair.

"Ok, how about we drive to the beach," she suggested and he nodded in the affirmative.

They drove in silence all the way to the beach. When they arrived, Chris gave Kenzie just enough time to park the car before he leaned over and kissed her. She pushed him away in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving closer.

"I just wasn't expecting that," she answered.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Now that I know what's going on…" she trailed off as she leaned over and kissed him back. The two teens continued to make out, somehow threw themselves into the backseat. Chris began to undo the button and zipper on his pants when he felt Kenzie's hand on his.

"You have protection?" she asked.

"No. Look, we don't really need it. It's not like anything bad is going to happen," he told her.

"Chris I thought we agreed to be careful," she chided.

"We are. Trust me babe," Chris whispered against her cheek.

With a sigh she nodded and allowed him to resume the removal of his pants. She pulled up her skirt, letting him remove her panties. As he did so, he kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled back as she pulled down his boxers.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and he slid between her legs.

Kenzie gasped as he filled her. She had to give him credit; he was really good in bed. He set a slow pace at first, like he always did. Another thing she could always count on was Chris was predictable. He had his methods and he stuck by them. She closed her eyes as her body prepared her for an orgasm. She was so close, just one more second. She arched her back in pleasure as a sweet sensation ran through her. Soon after, she felt Chris release inside of her. It felt different, without the barrier between them. She prayed that everything would be alright.

"I love you," Chris gasped against her cheek. She could feel sweat dripping down her face.

"I love you too baby," she answered, running a hand through his hair. He was just as sweaty.

The pair lay in the backseat of Kenzie's car for an hour, staring at the mixture of stars and streetlights. It always made an interesting combination. Chris longed during these moments to orb her to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, as Wyatt had done the year before to expose Pen to magic. But Chris wasn't ready to reveal his secret just yet. He wasn't as reckless as his older brother. To be honest, being the younger sibling to the Twice Blessed Child was no picnic. Chris still remembered Wyatt taunting him when they were younger that he had more powers. Of course, the pompous jerk was right.

"Chris?" Kenzie murmured, drawing him back to the present.

"Huh?"

"We need to go. It's almost 10:30 and you know your Mom is going to be bitchy when you're home past curfew," she said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Shit…yeah guess we should," he groaned. He quickly pulled his boxers and pants up, tossing himself over the backs of the seats into the passenger side.

The drive back to the Halliwell Manor was as quiet as the previous one. Chris climbed out then leaned back in to kiss her one more time before bidding her goodnight. Chris opened the front door and closed it as quietly as he could but it did him no good. He was standing face to face with a very ticked off looking Piper.

"Christopher, what have I told you about dating on school nights?" she asked crossly.

"We just…lost track of time," Chris tried. She was fixing him with her signature 'don't bullshit me' stare.

"Home by ten o'clock," he muttered, casting his gaze to the floor.

"And what time is it?" He looked at his watch.

"Ten forty two."

"You're grounded for the next two weeks. No dates, no TV and no phone," she snapped, pointing to the stairs, signaling he could go.

"So what happened?" Wyatt asked as soon as Chris shut the door.

"I'm grounded," Chris moaned, tossing himself at his bed.

"Whatever. I meant how'd it go?"

"Fine I guess. Look, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," Chris muttered, climbing under the blankets.

"She wore you out," Wyatt snickered more to himself than his little brother.

"Fuck you," Chris grumbled from beneath his mound of pillows.

The next two weeks passed rather uneventfully, except for Wyatt flaunting the fact that he could still go out. The brothers had exchanged very crude words many times and this time was no different.

"Would you stop being a complete jackass?" Chris shouted down the stairs after his brother.

"Well if you didn't take like an hour to get off, you wouldn't be in trouble," Wyatt shot back.

"Yeah, well you probably have to use magic just to get it up," Chris countered.

"Guys that's enough!" Leo bellowed, coming into view.

"He started it," Wyatt muttered with a shrug.

"Whatever. All he cares about is his ego. I'm surprised you can stand up straight and walk without falling over it's so huge," Chris growled.

"Chris, your grounding ends today. Don't give me a reason to reinstate it," Leo ordered.

"You always take his side!" Chris whined before storming into the kitchen.

"That's because I'm always right," Wyatt shot after him.

"Wyatt, do you always have to have the last word?" Leo asked, giving his first-born a stern look.

"What did I do? Is it my fault he doesn't know how to keep track of time?"

"Another insult to your brother and you're grounded," Leo stated firmly. He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Going to wipe the little cry baby's nose," he muttered darkly to himself before orbing out of the house.

"Son," Leo began.

"I get it. He's the favorite. It's not hard to figure out," Chris muttered into his can of soda.

"Chris, I don't always take his side. I just don't understand your constant need to nag each other," Leo explained.

Just the phone rang. As Leo got up to get it, the ringing stopped. He and Chris exchanged suspicious looks. Piper walked in, the phone from the study propped on her shoulder.

"It's for you. Kenzie" Piper announced, handing the phone to her son.

"Hello?" Chris spoke into the receiver.

"Chris. Is your grounding over?" Kenzie asked, her voice carrying a very anxious quality in it.

"Mom, is my grounding done? Kenz sounds upset," Chris asked of his mother.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just need to see you."

"Where are you?"

"School…the front steps."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Chris said before hanging up.

"Mom, can I orb to school. It sounds really important," he begged.

"Just make sure no one sees you." With that the second eldest Halliwell disappeared in a mass of blue and white.


	2. Chapter 2

Female Problems

Chris rematerialized in the bushes on the side of the school. He took in his surrounding and cursed himself. She would never believe his parents or brother had dropped him off. But he couldn't very well just orb to the front of the school. So with much grunting he disentangled himself from the bushes and wandered around to the front of the building. Kenzie was sitting on the second to last step, looking like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were red from crying. He quickened his pace and sat down next to her.

"Hi," he said softly. She jumped slightly.

"Hi. I didn't see you drive up," she murmured, her voice sounding very small.

"I had Wyatt drop me off around back," Chris mumbled, hoping she'd believe him.

"Oh."

"So what's up? I know we haven't seen each other in a couple weeks. Are you ok? You look upset," he said quickly.

"I've been better to be honest," she answered, brushing a lock of midnight colored hair behind her ear.

"Want to talk about it?" Chris questioned, immediately feeling like a dumbass. Of course she wanted to talk about you. She asked him to come see her. She gave him a stare that said 'of course I do you twit'.

"Well last week, about midweek, I started to feel light headed a lot. And I would faint in the middle of class," Kenzie began, twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

"Well I thought it was just the heat or something but then I realized its mid fall and it's not hot," she continued, laughing bitterly at herself.

"Well then I started throwing up and so I went to the doctor…" she trailed off.

"And…what's wrong?" Chris pressed, his palms sweating with anticipation.

Kenzie turned her back to him. She couldn't believe she was about say this to him. She'd practiced for at least a half hour before she called him but now that he was actually here, that changed things drastically.

"Kenz?" Chris said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant," she muttered into her hands.

"What?" Chris asked.

"It's unbelievable I know," she answered, wiping at her eyes.

"I didn't hear what you said," Chris commented, turning her to face him.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No…you can't be…it was just…are you sure?" he babbled.

"I'm sure. Two weeks along. God, Chris what are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"I…I'm going to kill my brother," Chris spat.

"What did he do?"

"Told me to go without protection, the fucking asshole!"

"Chris! When has listening to him ever been a good idea?" Kenzie questioned.

"I know. It's my fault. I'm sorry. It's all my fault," he murmured angrily.

"Well it's only partly your fault. I should have known something would happen," Kenzie reassured him, squeezing his hand tightly.

"We can't have a baby Kenzie. We're still kids! It's like against the law or something," Chris moaned, running a hand through his hair.

"No it's not. We'll make it work Chris. Just trust me," she murmured.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I can't drive but anything else you need," Chris said firmly, fixing his gaze on hers.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me right now," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. He leaned over and kissed them away.

The two teens stood and parted with a quick kiss. Chris watched Kenzie walk down the sidewalk in the direction of her home. With a sigh and a quick glance around, he orbed home. He appeared in the sitting room. The house was quiet. He wandered first into the sun room. Melinda was seated in the whicker chair, a book propped up on her knees.

"What you reading?" he asked, trying to conceal his mix of emotions.

"Something for school," she answered as she turned a page.

"Where's Wyatt?" he questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide his white knuckles.

"I think he's upstairs.'

"Thanks sis," he said before orbing upstairs. Wyatt was coming out of the bathroom, towel about his waist.

"We need to talk," Chris said as calmly as he could.

"Sure. Let me just get—" Wyatt began but stopped when he nearly collided with his baby brother.

"You're a fucking lair!" Chris spat, sending the door slamming loudly behind them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Wyatt snapped, moving past his little brother to find some pants.

"I never should have listened to you," Chris grumbled, more to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt muttered, pulling on pants and tossing his towel onto his bed.

"She's pregnant you jackass. And it's all thanks to your bullshit advice," Chris howled, taking a running start before tackling his brother to the ground.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who fucked her, genius," the seventeen-year-old shot as he fought Chris off.

"I'm going to kill you!" Chris snarled, raising his fist up and let it fall down towards Wyatt's face. It connected with a concussive 'smack'.

The middle Halliwell was consumed with a torrent of emotions and he took it out on his sibling. Wyatt fought back, managing to orb Chris off him and against the door. The sound of Chris connecting with the door caused it to open and reveal Piper. She took in the sight of her two sons; the elder sporting a forming black eye and several cuts. Chris was rubbing his head.

"What the hell is going on, now?" she asked, very annoyed. She had hoped their endless bickering would have been outgrown by now.

"Chris lost his mind," Wyatt spat, wiping at the trickle of blood that was dripping from his nose. Piper looked to Chris for a rebuttal, she knew he had one.

"It's all his fault! He's such a cocky jackass," Chris snapped.

"Alright. Either you two tell me what is really going on or I'll just have to write a truth spell," Piper threatened. She deserved a little personal gain these days. Magic owed it to her.

Chris paled at his mother's words. Wyatt said nothing. It was Chris's problem, not his. The younger Halliwell closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm waiting," their mother muttered, arms crossed over her chest.

"I…" Chris began. Piper stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well…um…Kenzie sort of…" he mumbled.

"Christopher spit it out," Piper ordered.

"Kenzie's pregnant," Chris blurted, bracing himself for his mother's explosion.

"Excuse me? Did you just say your girlfriend, who is sixteen, is pregnant?" Piper asked, her anger bubbling to the surface.

"Yes," Chris replied, his voice soft.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell what were you thinking!" Piper screamed, causing both Chris and Wyatt to cringe.

"You're fifteen. There's not reason you should be sleeping with anyone!" she continued, livid.

"Mom…we were careful…it's just I didn't have any and it just kind of happened," Chris mumbled, his gaze cast at the ground.

"And what did you have to do with this?" she hissed, rounding on Wyatt.

"Nothing. Mom, it's not like I told him to sleep with her," Wyatt shot.

"Liar. He was the one who told me that I didn't need protection. That nothing would happen," Chris shouted.

"You should have known better than to believe that," Piper scolded him.

"As for you. Did we teach you nothing!" she snapped at her firs born.

"Nothing happened with me and Pen," Wyatt said with a shrug.

"He said that magic is it's own protection," Chris interjected.

"Wyatt Matthew! Using magic for personal gain is one thing. Using it as a form of birth control is absolutely unacceptable," Piper howled.

"Mom, it's not like the Elders have come and struck me down or something," Wyatt retorted.

Piper opened her mouth to respond but just closed it and stalked out of the room, her footfalls heavy on the stairs. Both brothers were silent, waiting for her toe erupt again.

"Your son is going to be a father!" Piper screamed.

"He what!" Leo questioned, his voice matching his wife's in pitch and anger.

"Which one?"

"Chris."

"Chris, get down here now!" Leo bellowed.

Chris slowly got to his feet and walked down the stairs. He found his parents in the living room. Leo was pacing back and forth in front of the TV. Chris stood in the doorway, not moving.

"I can't believe you Chris," Leo began.

"You guys don't think I feel bad about this!" he spat, hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen. But it did. And I'm going to support her. I know I screwed up. And yeah, part of it was Wyatt's fault but I'm taking responsibility for what I did," Chris said, his voice level.

"You're fifteen Chris. You don't have a job, you can't drive. How are you going to support her?" Leo asked, stopping his pacing.

"I don't know. But I'll figure something out," Chris replied with a shrug.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to do the mature thing?" he asked.

"Because it's not every day you find out your fifteen-year-old son is going to be a father," Leo answered, running a hand over his forehead.

"I'm going to tell her about magic. It's only fair. I mean what happens if the baby has powers. I don't want to leave her in the dark," Chris told them with resolve.

"We've had this discussion," Piper said warily.

"No you had that discussion with Wyatt about Pen.. And as I recall, he told her anyways. And that's one thing the jerk did right. Please, Kenzie deserves to know what she's carrying," Chris said, begging for understanding.

"Be home by five," Piper ordered, giving up on fighting with him. Chris was going to do what he pleased and there was nothing she nor Leo could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Mayhem

Chris paced around, checking his watch constantly. He had called Kenzie ten minutes ago and she wasn't here yet. Maybe he hadn't been specific enough. He rubbed his neck, a nervous habit he'd developed over the years. The sound of a twig snapping brought him back to the present.

"Chris?" Kenzie called, moving towards him.

"Kenzie," Chris said, a bit startled.

"You ok?" she asked, sitting down on the bench in front of them.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming," Chris murmured, sitting down next to her.

"Feels like déjà vu," Kenzie said with a soft chuckle.

"Kind of. Look, there's something really important I need to tell you," Chris said, facing her and taking her hands in his.

"Ok. You're not pregnant are you?" she answered.

"This is serious Kenz. I'm a witch," he said firmly. She raised her brow.

"Really? Like in Harry Potter?" she trailed off.

"No. We don't fly around on brooms or use wands or where stupid robes. WE write spells and vanquish…like kill basically, demons," he explained.

"Oh," she murmured softly.

"Yeah," Chris replied. He took one hand and waved it a stick lying on the ground several feet away. It disappeared in a swirl of orbs and reappeared in his hand.

"See," he said, hoping she wouldn't run away screaming.

"Technically I'm half whitelighter…it's kind of like being an angel I guess," he added.

"I just…felt you should know…just in case the baby does anything weird," he concluded, a little rushed.

"Thank you for telling me. I guess since we're sort of sharing secrets here I should share mine," she said, shifting her weight on the bench.

"Shoot," Chris responded, looking relieved.

"I'm…part witch too," she admitted, blushing.

"You're kidding! That's awesome. Wow, I never thought I'd date another witch. My parents are kind of picky," he said, looking ecstatic.

"Don't you want to know the other part?' she asked nervously.

"Human right?" he proposed.

"Not quite. Chris…I'm half darklighter," she mumbled into her sleeve.

"What was that?" Chris asked, feeling just like he did earlier when he'd found he was going to be a father.

"I'm half darklighter Chris," she said, staring him directly in the face.

"That's not funny Kenzie," Chris spat.

"I'm serious Chris," she murmured, disappearing in a swirl of dark orbs, only to reappear in the same spot moments later.

Chris' eyes bulged as he watched his girlfriend, and the mother of his child, black orb and back in. He stood up, taking a step back from her. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening.

"Chris, please," Kenzie begged, seeing how freaked out he was.

"No. Get the hell away from me. You got close to me so you could kill me didn't you," he accused, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"No. I swear. I had no intention of hurting anyone," Kenzie tried to explain but before she could say anything else Chris disappeared in a mass of orbs.

Kenzie slunk back onto the bench, dropping her head into her hands. This was just great. Hours earlier he'd sworn he'd help her in any way he could with the child growing inside of her. And now, she was sure he would never speak to her again. There was so much she had wanted to tell him. Wiping the tears that were dripping off her nose away, she stood, looked around and black orbed out. She reappeared in the underworld. How she hated it down here. It was so hot and depressing. She also stuck out like a sore thumb among the other darklighters and demons. It made doing school work a pain in the ass as well when you never knew if the demon sitting next to you was going to be vanquished. She sat down and leaned against an outcropping of rock. She wanted to relax, to sleep but that wouldn't be happening for a while.

"Where have you been?" shouted an all-too familiar voice; her mother.

Elza came into view, looking livid. Kenzie had never gotten along well with her mother, not since she'd vanquished her father. Kenzie could never quite figure out what made her sleep with a witch. Regardless, she knew she would have to come up with a damned good excuse if she didn't want her ass kicked, or worse, vanquished. With a sigh she pushed herself to a standing position.

"I've been taking care of some things," she said vaguely.

"What things?" her mother demanded, stepping closer, her hand inching towards her sheath of arrows.

"Personal things Mother," Kenzie spat.

"You're trying my patience. What where you doing!" Elza shouted, her voice echoing off the cave walls.

"I'm pregnant," Kenzie said firmly, not showing any fear.

"Pregnant! You little whore!" Elza snarled, backing handing her daughter across the face. Kenzie tumbled towards the ground.

"The father is the son of a Charmed One," the mother-to-be spat as she staggered to her feet.

"Don't lie to me!" Elza hissed.

"I'm not. It's Chris Halliwell," Kenzie informed her mother, feeling horrible at ratting Chris out.

"I knew you were a smart girl," Elza said, wrapping an affectionate arm around her offspring.

"You aren't going to hurt him," Kenzie snapped, shrugging off her mother's embrace.

"He is not my concern. This…child however, could prove quite useful," Elza rambled.

"You aren't using my baby for some fucked up plot!" Kenzie cried, sending her mother flying across the cave. She stared wide-eyed at what she'd done. She couldn't do that…but maybe her baby could. Great, she now had 2 sets of powers to control.

"I guess the baby agrees with me," she sneered.

"Just think. That child will bring endless respect. You can be on top," Elza remarked, standing up.

"And it's already got a temper," she said with a smile, placing a hand on her daughter's stomach.

"You're not using my baby and that's final!" Kenzie growled before storming off. She needed sleep.

Above in the streets of San Francisco, people passed their day as if nothing was wrong. However, the front door of Halliwell Manor slammed open and shut. The first person Chris ran into was his mother.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Piper asked, taking in her son's scared expression.

Chris said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his mother and just clung to her. He felt safe now. Shocked, Piper embraced her son, shushing his soft sobs.

"Talk to me sweetheart. What's wrong?' she murmured but she continued to get no answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Melinda asked, coming down the stairs.

"I don't know," Piper answered her daughter. Melinda descended the last couple steps and wrapped her arms about her older brother.

"It's ok Chris. We love you," she told him. After a loud sniffle, Chris looked at his mother and sister.

"We need to have a family meeting right now," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Honey, Aunt Phoebe and Paige are at work. So is Uncle Henry," Piper answered.

"I know but we need them. It's really important. Mom, please just call them.," the fifteen-year-old begged.

"Alright, just calm down," Piper answered, heading towards the kitchen get the phone.

Just then Wyatt appeared in the doorway to the living room. He was eyeing his brother oddly. Chris rubbed his eyes and caught Wyatt's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Chris spat.

"Wyatt, leave him alone. He's upset," Melinda ordered her oldest brother.

"I didn't say anything," Wyatt muttered.

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

"Down here," Leo's voice echoed from the basement.

"Can you come up we're having a family meeting," shouted back. Footsteps echoed on the wooden steps and soon Leo was standing in the kitchen.

"Family meeting? Why?" he asked.

"Chris said it's urgent," Piper answered.

"Yeah, Paige, honey, can you and Henry and the kids come over now?" Piper spoke into the receiver.

"Yes now. I know you're both at work but it's important. Great, thanks."

Just then a pink light appeared, revealing Phoebe, Coop, Rachel, Melissa and Paisley. Piper directed them to the living room. The family of five took a seat on the couch. Moments later, Paige orbed in with Henry, Henry Jr. and the twins. Wyatt and Melinda joined their cousins on the floor as Piper and Leo took a seat as well. Chris was the only one standing.

"Well um…thanks for coming everyone. I know it's really inconvenient but this is really important," Chris began, having to clear his throat partway through. All eyes were on him.

"Well I guess first I should tell you all that I found out today that my girlfriend, Kenzie, is having a baby…my baby," Chris admitted. Phoebe and Paige shot unbelieving looks at Piper. She just sighed.

"And I said I would stick by her and help her. Then I decided she should know about magic," he continued, the looks on his aunts' faces again in shock.

"And…well…I told her," he mumbled.

"What happened?" a chorus of voices asked. Chris felt the air catch in his throat and had to swallow several times to clear it.

"She's a darklighter," he answered, his entire family staring at him blankly in a mixture of shock and anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Reactionary Measures

"A darklighter!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige shouted.

"Did you know?" Leo asked, looking anxiously at his son.

"No…I just found out like five minutes ago," Chris answered.

"Wait a minute…you're telling me some darklighter is carrying my great niece or nephew?" Paige asked. Chris nodded.

"We're all screwed," she muttered.

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe shouted simultaneously.

"What? I was just assessing the situation," she muttered.

"I can't believe I let a darklighter get so close to me like that," he muttered, looking disgusted with himself.

"Chris sweetie, it's not your fault. You didn't know," Piper consoled him, pulling him towards her.

"He really should have been able to sense something was off," Wyatt said off-handedly.

"Wyatt you're not helping," Leo spat.

"I was just saying. I mean, he has powers. Thought she might have been messing with them," he muttered.

"Thanks for the confidence buster, bro," Chris snapped.

"But seriously, some darklighter bitch comes around and messes with my little brother. She deserves to be vanquished," Wyatt retorted. Everyone looked at him, some in shock that he was actually sticking up for Chris while other sent glaring looks at his foul language around the younger kids.

"She lied to me. She tricked me. She said she didn't want to hurt anyone but she was probably plotting how to kill me," Chris spat.

"We'll have to set up crystals all over the house to keep her out," Melinda suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go get them," Wyatt announced and disappeared in orbs.

"Are you guys mad at me?" Chris asked, looking from his mother to his aunts and back again.

"You didn't know. And when you found out, you did the right thing. You let us know," Phoebe answered.

"But I put the whole family in danger. I have to do something. I'm going to go upstairs and check the Book of Shadows," Chris muttered and disappeared in the same fashion as his brother. The two ran into each other in the attic.

"Hey, I'm sorry I sort of got your demonic girlfriend pregnant," Wyatt muttered as he orbed another crystal into place.

"Thanks," Chris muttered as he opened the Book.

"I'm serious dude. Some bitch messes with you, there's hell to pay. I'm the only one who can mess with you and get away with it," his older brother continued.

"You don't get away with anything you moron. Mom always finds out and flips a shit," Chris remarked with a laugh.

"Yeah well anyways. What are you looking for?" Wyatt retorted, leaning over his brother's shoulder.

"I don't really know. I just felt like I needed to be alone to think. I feel betrayed, you know," Chris murmured.

"Yeah I can see where you would feel that way. I mean, it's never happened to me but still. I'm taking that bitch down. Do you have anything of hers?" Wyatt affirmed.

"What you going to do? Scry for her?" Chris asked skeptically.

"Damn right I am," Wyatt answered, moving to the table with the map on it.

"She's probably in the underworld. You could try scrying with me or something," Chris suggested.

"Great. Get your ass over here then," Wyatt ordered. Chris rolled his eyes but obeyed. Wyatt grabbed Chris by the arm and held the crystal above the map.

"Ow! You don't have to break my arm," Chris whined.

"Hold still…got it!" Wyatt exclaimed as the crystal dropped. He let go of Chris' arm and sprinted downstairs. Curious as to what his brother was doing, Chris followed.

"I found her," he heard Wyatt telling the rest of the family.

"Shouldn't Chris be in here?" Paige asked.

"I'm here Aunt Paige," Chris announced.

"I should be back in like 10 minutes. It shouldn't take longer than that to find her and vanquish her sorry ass. She has no idea what she got herself into messing with the Halliwells," Wyatt said self-righteously.

"Wyatt, this isn't your issue," Piper began.

"Mom, let him do what he wants. He's just trying to protect me…and for once I'm glad," Chris commented.

"I won't let you down little brother," Wyatt said, slapping Chris on the shoulder before orbing out.

Chris sunk into a chair and let out a breath. Today had been a really trying day on his nerves and emotions. He'd actually been happy that he was going to be a dad. He's been scared shitless when he'd found out his girlfriend was a darklighter.

Beneath the goings-on of the mortal world, Kenzie was sitting on a rock, holding her stomach. She'd just been ill. It was disgusting. Thankfully her mother had left her alone. She felt horrible about having to spring all of what she did on Chris in one day. In that moment she felt extremely alone. That feeling would not last long for right before her eyes, white orbs filled the cave to reveal Wyatt, looking severely pissed off. Kenzie stood up and took a step back.

"Look…you're probably really mad about Chris…I'm sorry," Kenzie said.

"You fucking backstabber. You get close to him and then you stab in the back. You're probably faking being pregnant," Wyatt hissed, holding his hand out towards her. She took another step back. A jet of blue lightning came hurtling toward her. She dove out of the way just in time.

"I swear I'm pregnant. Please, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't even think I'd have to tell Chris about my powers," Kenzie begged, catching her breath.

Wyatt shot another bolt at her and this time she black orbed out of harms way. This game of cat and mouse continued for what seemed like forever. Wyatt advanced on her as she crawled behind a pillar.

"No one messes with my family. Don't you know who we are bitch?" he snarled.

"I'm begging you. I didn't mean any harm to him. I really care about him. He's a great guy," she was sobbing now. Suddenly, she felt an invisible hand grab her and toss her at the nearby wall.

"Stop making excuses. You intentionally hurt my little brother. And for that, you're going to die," Wyatt hissed, looking quite possibly as if he'd lost his mind.

Back at the manor, Chris jumped to his feet, catching everyone off guard. He was heading towards the stairs to the attic before anyone chose to speak.

"Chris, where are you going?" Piper called after him.

"To find Wyatt," he answered. He reappeared at the top of the stairs moments later.

"What are you up to?" Leo asked his son suspiciously.

"I've been thinking. Yeah, she's a darklighter and yeah she sot of lied to me. But if Wyatt vanquishes her, he vanquishes the baby too. And the baby never did anything to anyone. It's an innocent and we're supposed to protect them. I have to stop him," Chris said with a determined look about him.

"Be careful. You don't know what else is down there," Phoebe said from the living room.

"I will," he muttered before orbing out. He reappeared in the cave and the scene before him made his heart stop. Wyatt was closing in on Kenzie, who looked scared to death. Neither seemed to have noticed that Chris was there. Just as Wyatt made to finish her off, Chris orbed in front of her, taking the hit.

"Chris!" Wyatt and Kenzie cried in unison. Wyatt rushed to his brother's side.

"Shit…what the hell are you doing here?" he muttered, his shield surrounding the two of them, keeping Kenzie on the outside.

"You asshole," Chris managed to cough out as Wyatt healed him. Wyatt pulled his brother up and turned on Kenzie, his shield disappearing.

"Wyatt look don't do this," Chris said, moving between the two again.

"Did she fuck with your head or something?" Wyatt spat.

"No. I've been thinking…that baby, never did anything to anyone. Could you live with yourself if you killed an innocent…a member of the family," Chris addressed his brother.

"You're willing to let her live for some unborn demon spawn," Wyatt erupted.

"That's by baby you jackass!" Chris shouted, orbing Wyatt up against the opposing wall.

"Alright, don't freak out on me man," Wyatt gasped as Chris held him firmly against the cold stone. Chris let him go and turned to leave, not once addressing Kenzie.

"Chris," she called softly.

"I can't talk to you right now," Chris grumbled.

"Just stay away from our family," Wyatt said in a threatening tone.

"Chris, please listen to me," she begged.

"Why? Why should I possibly listen to what you have to say?" Chris shot.

"I swear I never meant to hurt you. I never planned on telling you about my powers because I knew….it would ruin everything," she said, wiping dirt from her face.

"Whatever. Come on, Wyatt. Let's get out of here," Chris muttered and in unison, they both disappeared in a swirl of orbs. They reappeared in the front foyer of the Manor.

"They're back," Melissa shouted, her voice resounding throughout the house. Everyone rushed in.

"We won't have to worry about her bothering us," Wyatt said nonchalantly.

"Wyatt…you didn't," Piper said, looking a bit horrorstruck.

"No Mom. He didn't vanquish her. But I think she got it that we don't want her around," Chris assured his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Fold

Kenzie sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She tried to roll over but found she could barely move. She gazed down at her enlarged abdomen. It had been seven long months since Wyatt had nearly killed her and Chris had saved her. No, he had saved the baby she often had to remind herself.

"What are you doing still lying there?" Elza snapped, appearing in her daughter's line of vision.

"I can't fucking move. I'm a goddamn balloon," she whined.

"Mother, I'm seven months pregnant. Leave me alone!" she added grumpily.

"Stop complaining. Get up. I want to make sure the child is developing appropriately," Elza ordered, ignoring her daughter's tone.

Kenzie struggled to her feet and begrudgingly followed her mother. They moved through several tunnels and caves until they came to the lair of the demonic seer.

"Seer," Elza called, startling the decrepit woman leaning over a pool.

"Elza. What do you need?" the Seer questioned before looking at Kenzie.

"Show us the progress of the child's growth," Elza ordered.

"Of course," the Seer murmured. She stepped towards Kenzie, taking her hand and holding it over the pool. A surprising image appeared before them in the pool. Not one but two miniature lives were wriggling in her womb.

"Twins," Kenzie breathed.

"How...fortuitous," Elza snickered.

"I told you I'm not letting you use my children for your twisted plots," Kenzie hissed before black orbing out.

"She will be back," Elza muttered, starting to walk away.

"Don't count on it," the Seer whispered under her breath.

In San Francisco the Halliwells were going about their daily lives as if nothing had happened in the last seven months. Chris hadn't seen Kenzie at school and he felt it was easier to move on that way. He did think about the child growing inside her every now and then. He was presently in the living room, flipping aimlessly through the channels. He was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, a knock on the front door jolted him back to reality. He was about to get up when Wyatt .orbed in from upstairs. He pulled open the door and he immediately shut it.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"I thought we told her to fuck off," Wyatt snapped.

"Who the hell is it?" Chris repeated.

"Kenzie," Wyatt spat.

Chris shoved Wyatt aside and opened the door. Sure enough, Kenzie was standing there on their front porch, significantly more pregnant than when he'd last seen her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice level.

"I can't stand going through this without you," Kenzie said, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Why should I believe you?" Chris spat.

"Please I want to explain everything…to you and your whole family," Kenzie pressed, looking anxious.

"What do you think?" Chris asked, addressing his older brother.

"I can keep everyone in my shield," he remarked.

"Ok," Chris muttered and opened the door. The two boys led Kenzie into the sun room where Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Coop were playing monopoly.

"What is she doing here?" Piper asked, looking up. She and Phoebe instinctively grabbed Paige.

"She wants to talk to all of us," Chris informed her as Wyatt put up his shield. All eyes were now on Kenzie.

"I know you were hoping I was rotting somewhere in the underworld…and I feel that way a lot," she began.

"And I'm getting sick and tired of my mother trying to control me through my children," she continued, clamping her hands over her mouth when she realized she let it slip she was having more than one child.

"Children? Since when you are having more than one?" Chris asked.

"Since there were two? I don't know," Kenzie answered.

"Look missy, you have caused enough damage to this family," Piper shot.

"I know…believe me Mrs. Halliwell I know. But that's why I came. I wanted to set things straight so that maybe…these children can know the family they really deserve to know," she explained.

Piper shared a skeptical look with her sisters, husband and brother-in-law.

"Let's hear her out, Piper," Leo suggested. Even though the girl standing before him had ruined his son's life, she did have a right to explain herself.

"Thank you," the darklighter expressed her gratitude.

"Well, go on," Piper urged.

"I really never mean to hurt Chris…or any of you. I had never intended him to find out I was part darklighter," she began.

"We've heard this before," Wyatt muttered.

"I didn't ask to be part darklighter. I would have been happy to be just a witch. My mother vanquished my father when I was about three," she murmured, her eyes tearing up. She received a sympathetic look from Paige.

"I have never shot a darklighter arrow. I have never attacked anyone. I want to help the Greater Good," she continued. Piper raised her eyebrow in shock.

"A darklighter that wants to fight for the Greater Good. Now I've heard everything," Phoebe mused.

"I know it sounds unreal but it's true. My mother is the biggest bitch I've ever known. She made me watch her kill my father. From then on I swore I would never be like her. And to this day, I have kept that promise to myself," she explained.

"Alright, you…go in there," Piper ordered, pointing Kenzie in the direction of the front hall.

"Do you really believe her?" Piper asked the rest of the family present.

"I don't know," Phoebe answered, looking at Coop.

"Well I think she is telling the truth to some extent. She does seem to have a decent heart…and it's very strong whenever she looks at Chris," Coop interjected.

"What do you think honey?" Paige asked Chris.

"I'm having twins," Chris breathed.

"Anyone care to interpret that?" Piper queried.

"I think that means he believes her," Wyatt answered.

"You can come back now," Piper bellowed. Kenzie reappeared and Wyatt lowered his shield.

"I guess that means you believe me?" she asked, watching the glowing force field dissipate away.

"For now," Piper remarked, only to be nudged by her sisters.

"Hey, do you guys mind leaving us alone…?" Chris trailed off.

"We'll be around if you need us, son," Leo answered and began to usher the sisters out of the room.

"I didn't expect them to accept me so easily," Kenzie murmured as she lowered herself down on the couch.

"Don't be fooled. My mom is good at hiding her feelings just to make other people happy. But, she'll turn around," Chris assured her.

"What about your brother?" she asked nervously.

"If he gives you any shit, tell me and I'll kick his ass," Chris answered with a smirk.

"So we're having two of them?" Chris breathed.

"Guess so. I think they're boys from what I could see," she muttered.

"Should I go to a doctor?" she blurted suddenly.

"It might be a good idea. I'll go see if my mom can take us," Chris responded, getting up and wandering towards the kitchen.

"Mom," he called.

"In here," Piper answered and he followed the sound of her voice to the dining room.

"Um…can you drive Kenzie and I to the doctor…" he trailed off.

"Doctor? You mean gynecologist?" Piper corrected.

"Yeah…that," Chris answered, blushing.

"I'll take her. You stay here," Piper ordered.

"But Mom, they're my kids, can't I see them?" Chris complained.

"We'll bring the ultrasounds back," she muttered over her shoulder as moved to the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked the girl bluntly.

"Yes," Kenzie answered, heaving herself to her feet.

Several minutes later, the two women were in Piper's car pulling up to a stop sign. Neither had spoken since they'd left the house. Kenzie twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands while Piper tapped the steering wheel.

"Chris probably told you that I like to bottle up my emotions," she said, breaking the silence, causing Kenzie to jump slightly.

"Something like that," the mother-to-be replied.

"He's right. You hurt my son and it's going to take a while for me to forgive you," Piper explained as she eased the gas pedal and continued down the street.

"I understand. If I was in your place, I would feel exactly the same way."

"You know, this is going to sound weird but I only knew my dad for a few years. I don't really have many memories of him but somehow he instilled in me his sense of good," Kenzie orated.

"And yet you lived in the underworld?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow in shock.

"Yeah…I orbed away from home a lot when I was little. I had to force her to enroll me in school. I needed something to do to get away from them all," she expounded.

"Well we're here," Piper announced, cutting the conversation short.

"Christ that's cold," Kenzie exclaimed some fifteen minutes later as the doctor spread gel over her bulging stomach.

"Just lay back," the doctor instructed as he examined the ultra sound on the monitor in front of him.

"Well we've got two healthy looking babies here. How far along did you say you were?" he commented.

"Seven months," Kenzie replied.

"They look pretty big for their gestational age and given that they're twins…this one right here, Baby A looks to be about five pounds and Baby B, this one right here, is about five pounds two ounces," the doctor informed her, pointing out the two babies.

"Oh god they're huge!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"Do you want to know the gender?' the gynecologist inquired.

"Please," this time both Piper and Kenzie answered.

"Looks like we've got two boys," the doctor murmured, pointing out the appropriate indications and after cleaning Kenzie up, the two women left in quite high spirits.

"I thought I was having two boys. I wonder if they're identical?" Kenz mused as she climbed back into the car.

"We'll find out soon enough. Did they have any powers from the womb?" Piper blurted.

"Um…really early on…I was able to like telekinetically send my mother flying into a wall," Kenzie admitted.

"Well they've definitely got Chris's telekinesis then," Piper said with a chuckle.

"But nothing else since then…not really," she answered as the arrived back at the Manor to greet the expectant father and rest of the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Cast in Lights and Shadows

The past few weeks in the Halliwell household had been interesting. Leo had erected a bed for Kenzie in Melinda's room. The girls had hit it off well, often gossiping well into the night. Melinda was grateful to have another girl there at night to talk to about her brothers. The rest of the family had settled into having her around as well. Wyatt had left her alone, even offering to help her on occasion but most of the family knew it was to avoid Chris pummeling the crap out of him. The fears in the house had gradually transitioned from having a darklighter in the house among so many whitelighters to having a pregnant teenager in the house around some of the younger cousins. It was difficult to explain to them the nature of the situation. Presently, Chris was helping Kenzie in from the car. They were arriving back from yet another ultrasound. The gynecologist had insisted the see him every other week since the twins were so big.

"I don't want to deliver early. What if they aren't ok?" Kenzie was bemoaning as they entered the foyer.

"Hey, Wyatt was born early…and he turned out…sort of ok," Chris joked.

"Chris I'm serious," Kenz snapped irritably.

"Ok, relax. They're fine. They're fucking enormous and the doctor said they're healthy. But they're fine. And besides, twins are usually born early," Chris commented.

"I know…just I'm kind of tired of carrying around. And I want to hold them," Kenzie responded as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. Phoebe walked in and jumped, not expecting to see them back yet.

"Well that was a quick appointment," she remarked.

"The doctor said I have to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy. I'm looking forward to it…give my poor feet a break," Kenzie moaned.

"What was that?" Piper asked wandering in from the kitchen, apron about her waist and a smudge of chocolate on her cheek.

"Do a face plant into the brownies?" Phoebe asked, laughing.

"Very funny. What was that about bed rest?" Piper reiterated.

"I have to stay on it until I have the twins," Kenzie informed her.

"Alright, well let's get you comfortable. Do you want to go upstairs?" Phoebe questioned.

"Please. Not to hide from everyone but it's a really comfortable bed," Kenzie said with a giggle.

So, the four of them made the long trek upstairs and into Kenzie and Melinda's room. Once she was settled, Piper and Phoebe left her and Chris alone. Chris sat on the edge of her bed and just smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said with a happy sigh.

"You know…we can't have them and not know what the call them," she began none-too-subtly.

"Ok, I get it," Chris muttered.

"Baby book," he called out and it appeared in his hand.

"Well I was sort of hoping…we could name one of them after my dad," she said softly.

"And that would be?" Chris pressed.

"Jacob Evan," she replied.

"I like the sound of that. Jacob Evan Halliwell. Has a nice ring to it," he said smiling.

"Well it's only fair for you to name the other one," she orated with a grin.

"Um…My grandfather's middle name was Alexander…I kind of liked that name," Chris began.

"And not like I have an obsession with my brother or anything but I thought it was kind of unfair that he got the middle name Matthew and I got stuck with Perry," he continued.

"No offense Grandpa," he called to the ceiling.

"Ok…well did you have a preference as to order?"

"Alexander Matthew Halliwell or Matthew Alexander Halliwell…I think the second sounds better," he answered after pausing for a moment to think.

"Me too. Well how do we know which is which when they come out?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess we decide when that happens," Chris muttered with a shrug.

"Ok. Well I hate to just kick you out but I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap," Kenzie informed him, stretching her arms above her head.

"Ok. Have a good nap Kenz," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You too, Matt and Jake," he added, kissing both sides of her swollen belly.

Chris descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen. No one was in view as he grabbed the milk and proceeded to open and drink from the carton.

"Dude! Now I can't drink that! It's got your backwash," Wyatt complained as he walked in from the sun room.

"Sorry," Chris gurgled as he finished the carton.

"Where's Kenzie?" the eldest Halliwell inquired.

"Upstairs napping. She's on bed rest until she has Matt and Jake," Chris answered, tossing the carton into the trash.

"Matt and Jake?" Wyatt repeated.

"What you didn't think we were going to call them A and B all their lives did you?" Chris retorted.

"Well no but…did you name one of your kids after me?" Wyatt whispered, almost afraid that if he said it too loud it might be true.

"Yeah actually I did. You got the better middle name," Chris answered.

"Wow…man I…thanks," Wyatt said, speechless. Chris stared at his brother. It was a very rare occasion when Wyatt did not know what to say.

"You're welcome," Chris said after a moment of silence.

The Halliwell household went about the rest of their day as usual. At Melinda's request, they all crammed into the girls' room for dinner so as not to leave Kenzie out. No one expected what would happen that night. The clock on the dresser in the girls' room had just turned to midnight when Kenzie awoke in excruciating pain. She tried to stifle a scream but failed miserably. Melinda sat up in bed, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" the thirteen-year-old asked, getting up and turning on the light.

"I…don't know…get your mom," Kenzie answered through clenched teeth.

Melinda pulled open the door and rushed down the hall to her parents' room. She rushed and began to shake her mother vigorously.

"Mom wake up," she urged, shaking harder when her mother did not respond.

"What? What is it?" Piper asked, finally sitting up.

"Kenzie. She started screaming. She doesn't know what's wrong," Melinda answered just as another scream rang through the house.

Piper nearly flew out of bed and down the hall. She nearly missed colliding with Chris and Wyatt going into the room. Chris was by his girlfriend's side instantly.

"What's happening?" he asked his eyes full of fear.

"I think…I'm in labor," Kenzie squeaked out weakly.

Piper shooed Chris away and pulled down the blankets. Sure enough the sheet beneath her was soaked. The liquid was clear, always a good sign.

"I'd definitely say you're in labor. But the water was clear so that's a good sign," she said patting the girl on the arm.

"God it hurts!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I know it does. Just breath through it honey," Piper coached.

"Leo. Go get some clean towels, sterilize a pair of scissors and get the baby scale from the bathroom," Piper began delegating tasks.

"Wyatt, get a tape measurer and extra pillows," she continued.

"Mel, sweetie. Can you clean off your blanket chest so Daddy can put the scale on it," she asked of her youngest. Melinda jumped to her feet and began clearing it off.

"What can I do?" Chris questioned meekly.

"Stay with her, I'll be right back," Piper ordered and rushed from the room.

Piper ran downstairs and grabbed the phone in the kitchen, setting it to three-way calling and dialing both Phoebe and Paige's numbers.

"Hello?" a groggy Phoebe answered.

"Hello?" echoed an equally disoriented Paige.

"Get up and over here now. She went into labor," Piper snapped.

"What…now?" Phoebe remarked.

"Piper it's like midnight…can't you tell her to hold it until later?" Paige whined.

"Paige she's having twins!" Piper shouted.

Reality set in rather quickly with this statement and both Paige and Phoebe hung up. Within seconds, they were both standing in the kitchen.

"Thank you. Now let's go deliver some babies," she said and marched her siblings back upstairs. When they entered the room, Kenzie seemed to be resting comfortably.

"Have the contractions stopped for now?" Piper asked soothingly.

"I think so," the girl answered.

"What's the tape measurer for?" Wyatt asked.

"Just give it to me," Piper snapped. He handed it over quickly. Boy his mother was cranky.

Piper bent down and lifted the sheets. Wyatt turned away quickly, highly embarrassed.

"Wow," Piper exclaimed.

"What?" a chorus of voices resounded in the small space.

"She's progressing fast. She's already five centimeters. Chris, are they both heath down?" she answered.

"I think so," Chris muttered, giving her an 'I don't remember' look.

"Good," Piper muttered.

"I feel another one," Kenzie announced, her face scrunching up as she breathed through the pain.

"You're doing great," Chris whispered, smoothing her hair.

Twenty minutes later she was fully dilated. The entire family was gathered around her, giving her moral support. She was currently pushing through a contraction and fighting back the urge to scream. Suddenly Wyatt's eyes bulged.

"Don't look at her down there you prick!" Chris snapped, covering his brother's eyes as he saw the head of his first child protruding from his mother's womb. As the child emerged further something no one expected began to happen. The child was wrapped in blue and white orbs. Piper had to choke back tears.

"It's a boy," she called as she reached for one of the towels to wipe him off. Chris and Kenzie exchanged a knowing look.

"Matthew Alexander," they said in unison.

Leo took his grandson and took him over to the scale and lay the squirming newborn down. He was having trouble seeing the digital numbers on the scale through his own tears.

"Seven pounds, three ounces," he called out. Just then, Piper gasped.

"What? What's wrong/" Leo asked, turning around only to see his second grandson beginning to emerge in swaddling orbs, not of blue and white but of black.

"Oh hell I'll do it!" Chris growled. Piper moved away and watched as Chris maneuvered the child from it's mother's womb. Melinda handed him the other towel and he wiped the blood from his son's face.

"Hi Jacob," he murmured moving to where his dad stood. Leo backed up with Matthew in his arms as Chris lay Jake down.

"Seven pounds seven ounces," he announced. He wiped tears from his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, displaying both boys for Kenzie to see.

"They are identical," she remarked happily, kissing each curl covered head.

"How can you tell them apart?" Melinda asked.

"Easy. Jake is part darklighter and Matt—" Wyatt began but was cut off.

"Don't say that around them!" Chris spat.

"They're perfect," he concluded as Paige returned with a camera and took a picture of the new family.


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrificial Offerings

The early afternoon sun was dancing through the kitchen windows of Halliwell Manor. Two baby carriers sat on the table, each occupied by a sleeping infant. Chris rushed in with diaper bags, rummaging in the fridge for bottles. It had been two months since the twins had been born. Wyatt was still tentative around Jake. Tossing the bottles in the bags Chris moved to the table.

"Ready to go for a ride guys?" he asked softly. Jake opened his eyes and yawned. Matt gave no response.

"Are they ready?" Kenzie asked, poking her head in from the front hall.

"Yeah," Chris answered, picking up a carrier in each hand. Just then Wyatt appeared and moved to take Matt from his younger brother.

"I have him. Take Jake," Chris ordered and Wyatt obeyed, holding the child away from him just in case.

"Grow up loser," Melinda taunted as she jumped off the bottom step.

Piper pulled open the door and they all piled into the brand new van. Shortly they were on their way to the park for a family gathering.

"Piper, the stop sign!" Leo shouted as Piper nearly ran a stop sign.

"I see it," Piper remarked and pressed harder on the breaks.

"I asked if you wanted to drive," she muttered under her breath as he continued down the street before turning left and into a parking space.

"Everybody out," Piper announced and doors began to fly open, people piling out.

Two spots down Henry, Paige and their three children were disembarking as well. The two contingents of the family exchanged smiles and waves as the infants were put in a double stroller. The groups converged and began scouting a place to take over.

"There's a good spot over there," Leo pointed out.

"There are people there already," Henry answered.

"Yeah, Phoebe and Coop," Leo retorted. He took the stroller from his son and headed over.

"Hey guys," Phoebe called, waving her hand in a wide arch to get their attention.

Melissa and Paisley rushed towards Leo, both reaching for a sleeping baby. Before either girl could undo the straps keeping them in, Coop cleared his throat.

"Girls," he called.

"Yes Daddy?" she answered in unison.

"What did we tell you about holding the babies?"

"To ask Chris first," Melissa answered.

"Chris can we hold them?" Paisley begged, giving her cousin the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Not right now Pais. They're napping. When they wake up, maybe you can feed them," Chris answered, sitting down against a tree.

Losing interest quickly, Paisley dragged her older sister to the swing set. Piper began to unpack the basket of food she'd brought. Paige rummaged in her own bag for plates, napkins and utensil while Phoebe pulled out drinks.

"I knew there was a reason I liked this family," Henry commented as he piled a large helping of potato salad on his plate.

"And here I thought it was because of me," Paige whined as she took a large forkful from his plate.

A short distance away Kenzie sat watching the family interaction. Even after having been accepted into the family, she still felt like an outsider. Since the twins had been born, she found herself trying to hone her witch powers and rely less on her orbing. She'd been pondering what to do for ages.

"Hey babe. You ok?" Chris broke into her thoughts as he handed her a plate of food.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she murmured absently. She was just about to take a bite when Matt started the wail at the top of his little lungs.

"Guess someone's up," she said with only a hint of a smile as she pushed herself up and made her way over to her fussing son. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest, whispering to him. Just as she managed to quiet him, Jake made his presence known. Chris rushed to the noisy infant and began to shush him. The pair sat down and proceeded to tend to the babies.

"Look at that Walter. Absolutely atrocious," an elderly woman remarked loudly to her husband as they walked by.

"Yes Gladys dear. Far too young for that sort of thing," Walter answered with a nod.

"Hey! Those are my grandkids you old bats!" Piper shouted. The couple hurried away.

"Thanks Mom," Chris called with a chuckle.

As the family of 18 enjoyed the rest of the day, the underworld was astir. Elza burst into the room looking absolutely livid. The demon in toe was doing his best to avoid being vanquished.

"Seer!" she bellowed, making the cavern rumble.

"Elza," the Seer rasped, emerging from the shadows.

"How is it that those children should have been born by now and yet I have seen nothing of them," Elza queried, beginning to circle the woman.

"I do not know," the Seer answered, edging closer to the pool.

"I want those children. Show me where they are," Elza demanded, all but shoving the Seer into the pool. The Seer took a moment to regain her balance.

"They are with the boy's family," the Seer began.

"That little bitch!" the darklighter howled, beginning to orb.

"But it would be useless to try and attack. The magic of the entire Halliwell Line is no match for you," the Seer called. Elza reappeared.

"What did you just say?" she hissed.

"It would be suicide to go up against the entire family. Their magic is too strong," the Seer reiterated.

"I will have those babies," Elza snarled before storming out of the room.

"Her fate is not pretty," the Seer sighed, shooing the minion away.

Back at the Manor Kenzie walked into the sun room to find Piper watering the plants. Not wanting to startle her, Kenzie waited for her to finish. Piper turned and smiled at the girl.

"What's up?" Piper inquired.

"I need to ask you something," Kenzie began nervously.

"Sure," Piper answered, offering the girl a seat.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and it's a favor," Kenzie continued.

"What is it? Because if it's if you can live here, I hope you know the answer is yes," Piper interjected.

"That's not it…but thank you," Kenzie replied.

"I…I want to bind my powers," the sixteen-year-old blurted.

"What? Why?" Piper questioned.

"I just feel…that as long as I have darklighter powers…I don't fit in…I'm still a stranger. I want to keep my witch powers though," she answered.

"We'd have to write a spell but we can do that easily," Piper commented.

"If you're sure you really want to do this, I'll have Paige get started on the potion and I'll get to work on a spell," she added, getting up.

"I'm sure. It's the right thing to do," Kenzie murmured, standing as well.

"Paige! We have a potion to make," Piper yelled up the stairs. Paige appeared at the foot of the steps.

"Why?"

"Binding potion," Piper told her simply and ushered her into the kitchen to start making it.

"Have you told Chris yet?" Piper asked as the two of them walked upstairs.

"No."

"Tell him while I work on the spell," Piper ordered and went in search of a pen and paper.

Kenzie headed toward Wyatt and Chris' room and knocked. The door opened to reveal Chris lying on his bed with the boys. She smiled at the trio and climbed on top of her boyfriend.

"Hi," Chris murmured through a kiss.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm binding my powers," she informed him casually.

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"Your mom asked me the exact same thing," she said with a laugh.

"I'm only binding my darklighter powers. It's not like I'll be mortal," Kenz assured him.

"Ok. As long as you know what you're doing," Chris muttered, wrapping his arms around her. Footsteps entered the room and Piper sat down next to Jake.

"Hi," she said in a high pitched voice, making the child gurgle happily.

"At least you don't shun the poor guy," Chris muttered.

"Your brother is getting better," Piper remarked.

"Are you ready?" she questioned Kenzie.

"The potion's done already?" Kenzie asked skeptically.

"Paige can be fast when she wants to be."

Chris sat up and let Kenzie go. He took Jake from Piper and carefully carried the twins downstairs, placing them in the playpen in the living room. The group reassembled in the kitchen where Paige was pouring the potion into a glass.

"God that looks disgusting," Kenzie whined, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

"Most potions are," Chris commented.

"So do I drink the potion and then you say the spell?" Piper and Paige nodded.

"Do we need Phoebe here for this?" Paige asked.

"Need me here for what?" Phoebe asked walking in.

"We're binding her darklighter powers," Piper informed her younger sister.

"Power of Three wouldn't hurt," Phoebe said with a shrug.

Kenzie downed the potion, gagging on it slightly but managing to hold it down. Piper held the piece of paper out in front of her so she and her sisters could read the spell.

_In this time and in this hour__  
__We call upon her darkest power__  
__Bind it so none can see__  
__Hidden away forever be_

Kenzie felt something invisible take hold of her and she gasped as the invisible hand bound her darklighter powers. Chris, Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared at her.

"I think it worked," Kenzie announced breathlessly.

"Try orbing," Chris suggested. She concentrated but went nowhere.

"It did work!" she cried happily, running and pulling the sisters into a hug.

"You're welcome," Piper said, squeezing the girl tight.

"I think…I need to make one last visit down there…to inform my mother she's going to have nothing to do with me or my boys," she said confidently.

"I'll go with you," Chris offered.

"Be careful please. You can't orb anymore…and you…well both of you come back," Piper said, getting slightly teary eyed.

With that Chris took Kenzie by the hand and they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye to You

Chris and Kenzie rematerialized in the underworld. He grabbed her arm protectively as they began to wander the caverns. They stopped as demon in mid vanquish went sailing into a wall, finishing the job. Chris winced and Kenzie just shook her head.

"You might want to stay out of sight. She's going to be fucking pissed," Kenzie instructed in a hushed whisper. Chris nodded his consent and watched her move into the open. He stayed within the shadows as Kenzie confronted a really angry woman whom he took to be her mother.

"You little bitch!" Elza roared when she caught sight of Kenzie. Kenzie stood her ground.

"I didn't come here to hear you bitch and moan Mother," Kenzie snapped.

"Then why have you returned? And where are those children," her mother demanded.

"I told you already. You aren't going near my boys. You try and I can promise you, you won't get out alive," Kenzie hissed.

Without a word Elza shot a darklighter arrow towards her offspring. Reacting quickly, Kenzie levitated out of harms way. The arrow lodged in the stone wall near Chris. He backed up a step, suddenly growing nervous.

"What was that?" Elza shrieked.

"My witch powers," Kenzie remarked, hovering out of her mother's aim.

"You never…you are fool," Elza cackled.

"Why's that Mother?" Kenzie queried, looking smug. Chris was sweating now.

"Stop baiting her, Kenz," he muttered under his breath.

"Because I can do this," Elza snickered and send another arrow at Kenzie.

This time she was too slow to move and the arrow lodged in her stomach. Kenzie plummeted to the ground, she tried to move her arms, to pull the arrow out but her limbs would not obey. Chris knew he shouldn't have revealed himself but he couldn't stop himself. He rushed in and glared at Elza through hot tears.

"How perfect. With you out of my way, those children will be mine before the day is over," Elza howled, aiming a third arrow at Chris.

"I don't fucking think so bitch," Chris spat before orbing out with Kenzie.

The pair reappeared in the living room, landing on the floor. At the sound, Piper, Phoebe and Paige rushed in. Upon taking in the scene, Piper's heart stopped.

"Oh no what happened," she cried, falling to her knees beside the girl.

"Her mom shot her with a darklighter arrow but she's dying…she can't be dying…she's not a whitelighter," Chris was sobbing uncontrollably. Piper yanked the arrow from the girl's stomach.

"Paige, heal her," Piper snapped.

Paige knelt over Kenzie's immobile body and began to heal the wound but nothing happened. She concentrated harder and again the wound refused to heal.

"Wyatt!" Chris screamed as loud as he could. Wyatt appeared, looking startled.

"Shit! What happened to her?" he exclaimed. Had the situation been otherwise, Piper would have reprimanded him for his language but Kenzie's life was at stake.

"Can you heal her? Aunt Paige couldn't," Chris begged his older brother. Wyatt bent over her and tried to heal her.

"Nothing's happening. I don't get it…what hit her?" he mumbled.

"A darklighter arrow," Chris answered his voice full of panic.

"I've seen them kill darklighters but her powers are bound," Wyatt mused. Chris gave him a 'how do you know that?' look.

"Mom told me," Wyatt answered.

"Book of Shadows," Paige called. The large tome appeared and she hurriedly began flipping through it until she found the section she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"It says that when a magical being's powers have been bound, they are still vulnerable because the powers are still there," Paige answered.

"No," Chris gasped, clutching Kenzie's now lifeless body to him like a rag doll.

"Oh honey," Piper whispered, wrapping her arms around him. When Leo walked in some five minutes later he found them all in a giant family hug.

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at him, parting to allow him to see Kenzie.

"Oh God," Leo gasped, joining them on the floor. Suddenly Chris go tup.

"The twins. We need to get them somewhere safe," he announced, torn between staying with Kenzie, even though he knew she was gone, and protecting his sons. Leo stayed with Kenzie while the rest of the family set up crystals around the play pen. Chris stared down at his children, they looked so innocent.

"It's not fair," he whispered, wiping away fresh tears.

Suddenly there was crash in living room and reluctantly Chris and company went to check it out. Leo was hiding behind a chair, Elza looking livid. She was sneering over her daughter's corpse.

"Get away from her," Chris howled, sending her telekinetically over the couch.

"Clever parlor trick," Elza sneered, getting up pulling out an arrow, aiming at Chris.

"Oh no you don't," a chorus of voices rang out as Wyatt put up his shield.

"You are all cowards," she taunted, black orbing into the sun room. Chris orbed out of the shield and in front of the play pen.

"You aren't going near my children," Chris snarled defensively.

"I'm getting tired of you," Elza sighed, reaching out to grab Chris by the front of the shirt.

"You put him down!" Piper shouted, throwing her hands out to freeze Elza. Between Leo and Wyatt, they dislodged him from her grip. Piper moved to blow up her.

"Mom, let me," Chris begged.

"It's only fair Mom," Wyatt backed up his brother.

"We need to get her away from the babies," Phoebe announced.

"Dining room," Wyatt called and Elza disappeared in blue and white lighters. She reappeared, still frozen.

"Should I unfreeze her?" Piper asked. Chris nodded his consent and in a flash Elza had regained use of her limbs.

"Can't even fight for yourself. Have to have Mommy save you," she heckled, reaching for what seemed like the hundredth arrow that day.

"You know, you're really cocky you know that," Chris remarked.

"And must be really fucking arrogant too. Showing up thinking you can take us on," Wyatt added with a smirk.

"You think I'm intimidated by the likes of you?" Elza questioned haughtily.

"Yes," Wyatt and Chris answered in unison.

"We are the Halliwells after all," Chris added.

"The most powerful witches on the planet," Wyatt continued.

"If I were you, I'd be shaking just to be in the same room as the Charmed Ones," he taunted.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable," Elza managed to interject between the brothers' banter.

"Maybe we like to play with our demons before we vanquish them," Wyatt sniggered.

"I know it's impolite but at least indulge us," Chris said, giving her a pleading look before cracking up.

"Enough!" Elza howled letting her arrow fly. Wyatt deflected it at the ground.

"Come on. Give us something better than that," he whined.

At his request she let arrows reign down on them. Together, Wyatt and Chris deflected each and every one of them, making sure to send them away from the rest of the family hiding out in the sun room.

"Look at them," Leo murmured proudly.

"They're getting along," Piper said, her eyes watering with pride.

"They're taking forever to vanquish her," Paige whined. Just then Chris and Wyatt exchanged a look. The next arrow that came flying at Chris, he sent straight back to the source.

"Goodbye bitch," he hissed as he watched her explode.

"Nice doing business with you," Wyatt remarked, wrapping an arm around his baby brother.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you," Chris muttered, staring at the scorched piece of carpet.

"Sorry about the carpet, Mom," he called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. This house is accustomed demon wear and tear," Piper answered, moving to hug both her boys.

"You did so well," she murmured.

"Thanks Mom, I'd like to be with my kids if you don't mind," Chris muttered, trying to get out of his mother's grip.

"Uh dude, what about Kenzie?" Wyatt asked, his voice soft.

"Let's cremate her," Chris called as he walked back in with Matt and Jake in his arms.

"I thought you'd want to keep it a sort of private thing," Leo commented.

"We can write a spell," Chris muttered. Piper disappeared and returned with a pad and paper.

"You bond, we'll work," she instructed her son, who was now seated on the couch, cradling his sons.

"I love you guys so much," he murmured, kissing the tops of their heads.

"What about an urn?" Wyatt interjected.

"There's on in the conservatory," Leo answered and rushed off to get it.

"Spell's done," Piper announced in record time. Chris held onto the twins tightly as he watched his mother and aunts cremate the mother of his children.

_Before my eyes return to sand__  
__The body that lays before my hand__  
__Let these flames create a release__  
__As a weary soul finds eternal peace_

Kenzie's body rose from the ground and turned to dust, filling the open urn in Leo's hands. Once all of the remains had been collected he placed the top on and set it on the mantel in the center. At least she would be with them in spirit, through the light and the shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

The halls of Magic School echoed with the footsteps and voices of children. Young witches and other magical beings of all ages roamed the halls in search of their next class. Amid the crowd, Leo made his way toward his classroom. He'd been back teaching for three years now and he couldn't be happier. Piper had been ecstatic when he'd told her the news. Just as Leo reached to open the door a voice called out.

"Grandpa!" Matthew called racing up to his grandfather and hugging him around the legs.

Leo smiled down at his five-year-old grandson. He was also going to enjoy teaching year because his two grandsons were in his class. Life had been difficult the last five years after Kenzie's death. Chris had really stepped up and raised the boys. The rest of the family was of course there to help.

"Hi Dad," twenty-year-old Chris said, arriving a minute after Matt. Jacob was hiding behind his father's legs.

"Jake come on. It's Grandpa. You'll be ok," Chris said, coaxing his younger son out.

"Don't you want to come play with Grandpa, Jake?" Leo asked, bending down to the boy's eye level.

"I don't want to got to school," Jake whined, tears springing to his eyes.

"Me neither," Matt announced suddenly.

"Matt. Five minutes ago you said you couldn't wait," Chris said, exasperated.

"I don't want to go if Jake doesn't," Matthew answered.

"Jake come on, please," Chris begged.

"The kids make fun of me," Jake sniffled.

"They do," Matt agreed.

"Well I'll tell you what," Leo proposed.

"If anyone makes fun of you, come and tell me," Leo finished. Jake meekly nodded his head and Chris handed them both of to his father.

"Have a good day Dad," Chris called.

"You too," Leo replied as he led the boys into the room and to seats. Ten minutes later the rest of the class had filed in and were seated.

"Good morning boys and girls," Leo greeted the class.

"Good morning Mr. Wyatt," the class answered back.

"Today we're going to learn how to summon," Leo began. A child in the third raised her hand.

"Now we all have different ways of summoning things. Can anyone tell me one way?" he asked. Matthew raised his hand.

"Yes Matthew?"

"Orbing," the boy answered confidently.

"Very good. Would you like to show us how?" Leo questioned, pointing to a book on the other side of the room. Matthew blinked and the book disappeared from the desk and reappeared in his hand.

"Great job. What about someone else?" he congratulated his grandson.

A boy in the back row named Robert telekinetically summoned a globe. Kelly, sitting two seats in front of him astral projected, picked up another book and then returned to her body.

"That's great. You guys really know your stuff," Leo complimented the class. By now, everyone but Jacob had had his or her turn. Leo moved towards Jake.

"It's your turn Jacob," Leo said.

"I don't want to," Jake said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everyone else did. You don't want to try?" Leo probed.

"No."

"You can do it Jake," Matt called to his brother in encouragement. Begrudgingly, Jake held out his hand and the book that resided in his brother's lap black orbed into his hand. The kids around Jake gasped in horror and chairs scratched the floor as they moved away from him.

"That's enough for now. Recess," Leo called, dismissing the children. The children filed out of the room, all except for Matt and Jake. Matt walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"Everyone is scared of me," Jake sniffed.

"They shouldn't be," Matt consoled him.

"I don't want to go to recess," Jake complained.

"You don't have to but you have to stay in here if you don't," Leo instructed.

"Are you going to stay here or go play?" he asked Matt.

"Stay here," he answered. Somehow Leo knew that would be his answer. He walked out of the room but did not go far. He waited a few minutes before peaking back into the room. Jake and Matt were levitating on orbs, a mix of blue and black beneath both of them, facing each other. Jake was actually smiling, emitting a laugh at something Matt said. It broke Leo's heart to see Jake so intractable around anyone other than his brother. Figuring it would be best for the other children not to see their bonding time, five minutes before the rest of the class returned, Leo walked back in.

"Guys, everyone else is going to be coming back soon," he told them. Immediately both boys' feet were back on the floor.

"Do you guys do that a lot?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"It just feels—" Matt began.

"Safe," Jake finished. Leo gave them a warm smile as the rest of the class filed in.

The rest of the school day passed relatively uneventfully. Several students asked to move their seats to which Leo informed them that they could not. Jake said nothing the rest of class. The twins were the last to be picked up.

"How were they?" Chris asked as the boys gathered their belongings together.

"Matt was outgoing as usual. I had to force Jake to participate this morning. He's having it pretty rough with the other kids," Leo answered.

"I let them stay in from recess and I watched them. They were…bonding it looked like," Leo added.

"Levitating on orbs?" Chris asked. Leo nodded.

"They say it reminds them of before they were born. Kind of creeps me out," Chris admitted.

"It's strange that the orbs are both blue and black under both of them," Leo commented.

"We're ready Daddy," Matt interrupted.

"Ok. We'll see you for dinner Dad," Chris called as the trio orbed out.

Dinner passed with ease that night. Jake and Matt were in Chris and Wyatt's old room playing, or so the adults assumed. They were, as before, levitating on orbs.

"Don't be sad," Matt said, giving his brother a concerned look.

"I wish it was before we were born," Jake muttered.

"Then it was safe…" he trailed off.

"It can be safe here too," Matt countered.

Jake stood on the orbs and Matt mirrored his gesture. They took a step closer and for a moment they embraced and were one again, as it had been before they were two. In that moment, a thought occurred to Jake. He did his best to keep it to himself as they separated. The separation always made him extra sad.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Matt told his brother as their feet touched the floor.

Matt disappeared and Jake faced the floor mirror. He knew it would hurt his brother when it happened but everyone would be happier. He raised his and a bolt of lightning flew from it, colliding with the mirror and reflecting back. It struck the child down instantly. In the bathroom, Matthew began to scream in pain. His eyes wouldn't close but he was seeing a bolt flying at him. It never hit him. Matt knew something was wrong. He rushed back to the bedroom to find his brother, lying on the ground motionless. He couldn't keep the tears away.

"Daddy," he cried shrilly. In a flash of white and blue, Chris was in the room. His knees gave out at the sight.

"No…it can't be happening," Chris sobbed. Disturbed by their grandson's cry, Piper and Leo rushed in as well. Piper hid her face in her husband's shoulder. She couldn't bear to look.

"He wanted to be safe," Matt babbled repeatedly until suddenly Jake's body disappeared in a golden light.


End file.
